


Princess

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Michael, Crossdressing, F/M, Gay Sex, Panties, Rimming, Top Luke, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced into a dress at a party, Michael is lonely and one thing leads to another and somehow he ends up being fucked by his crush while wearing a dress and being called a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCheeseYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/gifts).



"You know I hate parties, Calum."

Calum just laughed, stripping off his shirt and grabbing a flannel from Michael's closet and sniffed it. He grimaced, tossing it on the ground and dug through some more before finding another one that was green. He grinned, tugging it on and looked at his friend who was perched up with a nervous expression.

He told Michael while finding him an outfit,"Does it look like I care? Listen, school started three months ago and you haven't made any friends. It's kind of pathetic." He then added with a smile,"No offense."

A look of disbelief formed on Michael's face,"Pft, none taken."

It wasn't that Michael doesn't like parties. It's that he hates them. He doesn't enjoy being in a room with sweaty teenagers who don't like him, he doesn't like drinking and getting wasted, he doesn't like watching couples make out on the dance floor and he certainly doesn't like playing truth or dare.

He hates parties more than he hates vegetables. And trust when he says, he hates vegetables. Not to mention, Michael just likes being in his room and watching Netflix while scarfing down pizza. He doesn't feel like he needs to go to a party to have fun, he can have fun on his own.

But, of course Calum has to argue and invite him to his party. Calum was on the varsity soccer team, captain of course, and he wasn't too bad. Calum was a nice jock, he didn't sleep around. Mainly because he like guys and there aren't many people who are gay and out in their school. Sucks for him.

Instead of Calum actually caring about Michael's opinion, he just went and found a nice outfit for his friend. He took out an old and rugged 'Iron Maiden' shirt with a grey and black half-sleeve flannel to put over with some skinny jeans. He tossed them to Michael, who flinched and took the clothes with a pout on his lips.

He stared blankly at his friend and Calum just grinned. The jock shrugged as he told Michael while grabbing his phone,"Stop being a wuss. The party will be amazing! I won't leave your sight, yeah? And, you don't have to drink if you don't wanna. No one is gonna force you into anything."

Yeah right, Michael thought to himself as he looked at the clothes. He didn't even want to do anything at all today. He hates how Calum tries telling him what to do. Because Michael isn't a popular jock, he's barely recognized in school and Calum constantly wants to act like he's Michael's big brother and take control over what he does.

However, Calum didn't look at him much as Michael changed. He kept grinning and blushing while texting, his smile kind of creepy and then he was making this flirty face and smirking as he typed back a reply. He looked like a complete doofus and Michael figured he was texting some guy he's been flirting with.

Calum then glanced up when Michael was done changing, raising an eyebrow,"You look good."

"I don't want to go," Michael whined again. He went to the mirror, pouting while running his hands through his black hair. 

But, then Calum said nonchalantly,"Well, did you know Luke is gonna be there?"

"Hemmings?!" Michael gasped, turning to his friend with the most lovestruck expression on his face. "Are you serious? He's gonna be there?"

A look of amusement crossed Calum's face as his friends eyes lit up. He knew if he mentioned Luke then Michael's whole prospective would change. It was just one of those things he knew about his best friend.

Luke Hemmings may just be one of the hottest guys in school. No, it's not based on opinion. It's a fact that was proven and Michael won't listen to anyone who disagrees. If Luke isn't the hottest guy then he wants to get everyone's eyes checked because he won't believe people otherwise.

Maybe he had a hopeless and small crush on me boy. But, who can blame him? It's not his fault Luke stole his heart. Since the second he saw the blonde in the hall one day, he's fallen for him. From the one time their eyes met, Michael was infatuated and a blushing guy staring at his crush from afar across the hallways and classrooms.

It didn't help that Luke also happened to be on the soccer team. And since Calum is as well and Michael is friends with Calum, that just made everything more frustrating in his books. It was practically torture because Calum is one of those friends that always smirked and tried to push them together and constantly teases Michael about his "love" for Luke.

Honestly, he would be surprised if Luke wasn't at least suspicious of everything considering how obvious Calum made out Michael's little crush. If it wasn't for Calum, no one would no. Michael barely talked to Luke and he wasn't sure that in the past year, they ever even talked unless it was in a group thing. Luke most likely doesn't even know his name.

But, it was fine. Luke probably isn't even gay. He didn't recall seeing him kiss or date either gender. However, if he's going off stereotypes, then Luke fits the perfect straight male. What, with his snapbacks, shades on and causal clothing along with his athletic abilities and speaking. It seems far fetched, but so is the fact that Michael just knew Luke doesn't even know his name.

Despite the sad reality that his crush will never like him back, not even acknowledge his presence, Michael loved being around him. At every soccer game, he found himself staring at the blonde more than his friend. And he always cheered on Luke more. Calum knew this and would pout, complaining but also knew it wasn't personal. 

Which may just be the reason why Michael wanted to go to the party just a little. Not because he liked partying, but because he liked to just be in the same room as Luke. To share small glances at him and just look at him. It sounds rather creepy, but it's not. He just liked to observe him and fond over him.

That's how he ended up being more nervous over his clothing and timidly checking his hair. Calum watched with a smug smile and Michael ignored his friend's stare. He simply wanted to look good and the outfit Calum made him west wasn't something Michael normally wore on a typical school day. 

Michael, as Calum called him, was a cuddly kitten. He liked wearing jumpers and sweaters and hoodies. So, having on a flannel and ripped jeans wasn't normal for him. Well, the ripped jeans were, but other than that he was in a completely different state of style. Not to mention, his hair was just redyed and he doesn't really recognize himself.

Either way, he reluctantly followed his friend downstairs and rolled his eyes as his mum squealed at his appearance. Like he said, he wasn't use to looking like this. He's cuddly, shy and never parties. Tonight will definitely be an experience he still never forget.

He wasn't even surprised when his mum told him go have fun and to stay out as long as he needed. That's how sad his social life is, but whatever. He just didn't like to drink and was afraid he might get a little drunk tonight if he doesn't control himself.

Michael has only drank twice and both times were only with Ashton and Calum. Ashton being Calum's friend and obvious crush. He likes to deny it, but anyone with eyes could see he's crushing hard, always teasing yet staring fondly at him. That's probably who he was texting earlier, actually. At least Michael admits he has a crush on Luke.

They headed to the car and Michael wasn't surprised when they picked up Ashton, Michael being forced in the back cause 'Ashton is a guest'. Seriously? Guest where? In the car? Michael rolled his eyes, but was nice enough to crawl in the backseat, not bothering to be careful and held back a giggle as his foot smacked Calum in the face. 

Ashton giggled as well and he turned to Michael once Calum began driving, "Hey, I didn't think you'd actually come. You look good!"

"Thanks, you do too," Michael grinned and eyed the smaller boy who was rather good looking.

He wore a bandanna wrapped around his short, curly hair and had on a white shirt with a jacket over it. Calum didn't seem pleased with them complimenting each other and cleared his throat loudly, turning their attention to him rather than each other.

Michael nearly scoffed at the jealousy in his eyes . Sometimes Calum is just too much. Sadly, Ashton is oblivious as well and isn't aware if Calum's adorable crush. It was hilarious but also a little sad since they would be a cute couple and don't have a chance if neither bother to make a move. 

When they got to Calum's house, his sister already had the party pumping. Michael nervously followed his friends inside and flinched at the loud music. Calum was pretty damn rich and had a huge house, so thankfully it wasn't very crowded. But, there were lots of people and Michael didn't know anyone.

Much to his dismay, Calum was taking Ashton's hand and shouting something about good beer and dragging him away. Leaving Michael all alone and by himself in a party with a bunch of strangers.

Surely he knew his way around Calum's house, but it looked so different with a bunch people crowding. His heart was beating fast and Michael nervously tugged at his bracelet since he wasn't wearing his usual hoodie.

He pushed his way through the crowd of people and tried sneaking to the kitchen. Thankfully, he managed to get through and was pleased to see it wasn't full. Most people hang out in the living, backyard or well, the bedroom.

It was then that Michael's eyes landed on a certain blonde boy who was chatting happily with Calum. He blushed when Calum smirked at him and Luke's eyes darted to him as well. Michael shyly looked down and Luke gave him a small nod before leaving to the dance floor. 

A formed on Michael's lips when he saw Luke dancing with some girl. Calum patted his shoulder sympathetically and Michael watched him levee. He looked back towards Luke. Their eyes met and he saw Luke eyeing him, causing him to feel flustered and it was going to be a long night. 

-

Michael was right, because he was already bored and the party wasn't that amazing to him. He got bored so quickly. He can see everyone else having a blast and dancing and partying, but he was bored. Just so bored. Almost falling asleep, who falls asleep at a party? Apparently he does.

He wanted to go home already, but Calum was basically forcing him to stay and said that he needed to have fun or whatever. Well, he's not having fun and Michael just wanted to pass out in his bed. It was nearly eleven pm and he didn't want to stay anymore. He wanted to leave. 

However, Michael doesn't have a car. So, he was forced to stay back unless he wanted his mum to pick him up. He didn't want that, cause his mum was embarrassing and she might walk into the party, shouting something about his kitten boxers and he didn't want that to happen. 

Michael sighed as he stretched, walking over to the kitchen again. He saw people making out on the counters and grimaced, noticing a girl wasn't wearing underwear. That's just disgusting. Maybe he shouldn't judge, however, cause he's done some weird ass things before. 

He went to the backyard and sighed as he looked out the glass door. Luke was dancing shirtless and he was drinking. It was only his one beer and Michael smiled. He loved that Luke wasn't a heavy drinker, it shows how responsible he is. Being the tiniest bit tipsy, not drunk or wasted.

Sometimes he wonders why people drink so much. He knew people do when they're stressed or bored or just wanting to relax. But, why so much? It's only a temporary solution and in the end, your problems are still there. So, he never really understand the reason for getting drunk. Especially when you're going to be in such pain the next day and having a huge headache.

However, Michael did enjoy being tipsy sometimes. Those very few times he drank, it wasn't terrible. But, that's probably because he wasn't wasted and only had a small hangover. He wondered what it was like to be drunk, however it wasn't worth the pain if it hurt a lot.

Suddenly Michael heard a bang and winced as he looked up, seeing Ashton was stumbling around like the drunk idiot he was. He was leaning all over Calum, who was blushing at something the boy was whispering. The giggly drunk then began kissing Calum's neck and Calum cleared his throat.

His eyes met Michael's, who smirked a little and hummed nonchalantly while walking passed. Calum sighed deeply and just lightly shoved Ashton. He told Michael,"Hey, we're playing truth or dare in the basement in a couple minutes. You better be there, yeah?"

"That game is just a bunch of drama and embarrassment, I'd rather not," Michael retorted, being aware of all the times he's seen in movies where someone gets hurt by the game. Physically or mentally.

However, Calum didn't seem to care about his uncomfortable thoughts on the game and simply smiled as he felt Ashton clinging to his arm and pouting for him to dance. Calum, not being one to take down a chance at Ashton grinding on him, quickly scurried with the boy to the dance floor.

Michael heard Calum's fellow soccer teammate call out about the game starting in a few minutes. The boy sighed heavily and ran a hand through his thin black hair and nervously fiddled with his fingers while searching for something to occupy himself with while waiting.

Suddenly, he heard a guy ask,"Want something to relax you?"

Michael looked up and noticed it was a blonde girl. She was holding out a beer and smugly grabbed Michael's hand. She wrapped his fingers around it and then patted his head before walking off. Not saying a word after that. The bottle was cold and had condensation on it, making his hand damp.

At first, Michael wanted to just toss the bottle to the side and act like this never happened. But, then he saw Luke and a girl walking upstairs and his heart dropped. He shouldn't be surprised. However, something in him felt disgusted and sad because when people go upstairs, they do very naughty things.

He glanced at the drink and Michael chewed on his bottom lip slightly. He quickly twisted the cap off and took a swig, wincing at the taste of the alcohol down his throat. It stung a little. Not painfully, it just tasted weird down his throat and he took another drink, slowly getting use to the taste of the beer. 

Michael didn't want to get drunk, so he was trying to slow it down and just licked his lips while finishing the beer off. He couldn't imagine what Luke and that girl were doing. Because, Luke was already shirtless and she seemed basically naked in those booty shorts. Surely they weren't talking before, but they must have went up together. It couldn't just be a coincidence that both of them were heading upstairs at the same time.

Instead of crying about it, Michael just went to the basement where the truth or dare game was being held. He noticed a bunch of people were already there and most were from the team. For some reason, this I intimidated him and he nervously looked around. He saw some girls laughing in the corner and guys playing darts while drinking cause that's safe.

He sighed and saw Calum walk downstairs with drunk Ashton following and giggling like always. Calum rolled his eyes, making Ashton sit down on the floor as he helped some guys move the pool table so they can have more room to play considering how many people were joining.

Suddenly tons of people were coming downstairs and Calum looked over at his friend, smirking when he saw him holding the beer. Michael sighed as he tossed the empty bottle in the trash, not wanting Calum to have any satisfaction. He didn't like making Calum happy. Not when Calum was being a bitch.

He sat down with the other people, nervously fiddling with his fingers as Calum placed an empty bottle in the middle. More people were joining and Michael really hated all the attention. All the people and groups. Because, more people meant more witnesses and he really didn't want that. He wants to forget whatever happens tonight.

Calum whistled with his fingers loudly, announcing,"Okay, so I'm sure everyone knows how to play truth or dare. But, basically we'll go around in a circle and spin the bottle. Whoever spins it gets to do a truth or dare to the person it lands on. We'll keep playing till everyone gets a chance, don't be a wimp and choose dare or else you're a loser. Okay? Okay. I'll go first."

And the game begun.

It started off with childish dares and Michael was relieved. He didn't want to do anything embarrassing that might end with him regretting his life. Last time he played this, he ended up eating ketchup up and throwing up. It was gross and he hated ketchup ever since. So, hopefully the game won't end too badly. 

However, he was mentally freaking out because the almost lands on him sometimes and that's just not good. He didn't want to play, but he knew Calum make him do something and that sucks. He was hoping to just skip this part, but Calum would just make him play or he'd tease him a lot like he did before when Michael skipped a party and that wouldn't be worth it.

Suddenly, Michael got to spin the bottle. He's only played the game once or twice, but he was nervous like always. Calum was grinning and smirking and being his typical asshole self. Michael hesitated, hating all the attention on him and Michael really wanted to go home. He signed and spinned the bottle. 

And it landed on Ashton.

At first, Michael didn't think much of it considering it was just Ashton and he was actually relieved. But, then an idea occurred. A devious yet beautiful idea which Michael nearly giggled about. He knew it would be rude and Calum might hate him, but he's just being a good friend. Sort of like Calum was supposedly being a good friend by bringing Michael here.

He held back a smirk as he said with a small smile. "Ashton, truth or dare?"

"Erm, dare!" Ashton said with excitement, sort of very wasted.

The plan fell into place and Michael was so happy as he said with such pride,"I dare you and Calum to make out. Like, legit make out. I want to see tongue and all, don't hold back and it needs to last at least a minute."

There was a silence and Calum never glared so hard at Michael. He looked beyond betrayed and Michael nonchalantly took out his phone to time the kiss. People were laughing and taking out their phones to record and snapchat it cause they're weird and why the hell not? It's hilarious to them.

Calum sneered, "I cannot fucking believe you'd do this, Michael!"

Before Michael could speak, Ashton was slurring sadly, "You—You don't wanna kiss?"

"No, fuck. I mean yes! I wanna kiss you but not this way," Calum tried explaining and Ashton was frowning at him with puppy eyes and a pout.

When Ashton went to get up, embarrassed from the rejection, Calum panicked. He tugged Ashton down and pressed his lips to the boys. Ashton gasped against his lips, but he slowly kissed back. He was wasted and lips tasted like beer and were lazy and messy against Calum's. But, Calum seemed to enjoy it anyways.

Everyone was cheering as Ashton moved into Calum's lap, arms wrapping around his neck and giggling into the kiss. Michael grimaced when seeing the tongues and Calum was gripping the boy's bum in his large hands, pulling him closer. It was kind of gross, but Michael won't judge. If it was him and Luke, he'd want to do a lot more than that. Not that he'd admit it.

Michael heard a beep and saw the time was up. He awkwardly looked at the two and a girl next to him shrugged. Michael cleared his throat and he said loudly,"Uh, guys?"

They just kept kissing and Ashton was gripping onto Calum's hair, deepening the kiss with his lips smacking against the boys. As if they weren't in public and at a party where a group of people were watching them. It was going a little too far. No one wanted to see Calum and Ashton making out and grinding. Even if it was a little hot and Michael was sadly turned on.

"Guys, the time is up!" Michael exclaimed and saw the two jump apart. Laughed a little and raised an eyebrow, saying teasingly,"Might wanna fix that problem."

Calum looked down at his bulge, but was relieved when he saw Ashton also had one. He blushed and sheepishly wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist. Cause, the guy didn't seem like he wanted to move from his lap. At least, not any time soon. Ashton was all smiley and cuddling into Calum's side.

Michael really wanted to get up and run away and he hoped the game would end then and there. Cause, the sadness from Luke still lingered. The realization that he's probably passed out in bed with some girl didn't settle well. Sadly, his dreams were crushed as Calum spoke once again. His back stabbing friend getting him back for what he said.

Calum tsked and smirked at Michael. "Don't think you can get away from your dare that easily, Mikey. You'll need to go eventually."

A pout formed on his lips and Michael grumpily returned to his spot. The game continued and Michael anxiously watched each time the bottle spun. They were sadly only half way through the game. It was nearly midnight and he was exhausted, sleepy and and slouching with his chin in the palm of his hand. His legs were crossed and eyes droopy from boredom. Despite not wanting to go, he also really did just to get it over with. 

However, it seemed like the bottle didn't want to land on him. He tapped his fingers on his thighs nervously and eyes flickered around. The room seemed oddly quiet and he didn't know why, he just wanted it over. The dare was gonna suck, the smirk on Calum's face showing it and he sighed deeply, figuring his dumb cashton plan would backfire.

And that's when it happened. Michael's eyes widened and heart dropped when he saw the bottle land on him. Maybe he's overreacting but he's tipsy and kind of a scared cat sometimes, so it's not fault. He has a fear of embarrassment and dares are usually embarrassing. If they're not, then they're still torturous and that was just as bad.

He frowned when Calum scooted over to the guy who was doing the truth or dare and Michael wanted to say truth but everyone was chanting 'dare, dare, dare! ' and he couldn't help it. The word slipped out and he instantly regretted it, wanting to change his mind. However, Calum smugly went to the boy who was on the team and began whispering.

The guy had a mischievous grin on his face and a glint in his glazed over eyes. Michael knew right away he was going to want to run. But, he didn't want to be known as a baby and a buzz kill his whole life. If he doesn't do whatever is asked, he'll feel so humiliated. Maybe more than he would feel with whatever the dare is.

Suddenly, the guy said with a small laugh,"I dare you... To wear a dress for the rest of the party. "

Michael's eyes widened, face flushing red as he frantically said, "No no no no. I'm not wearing a dress!"

Everyone began to boo him and Calum snickered. The thing is, Michael wouldn't hate wearing a dress. He would hate wearing one at a party where everyone will see him. He knew he would be made fun of and Michael kept pleading, but people were booing and he frowned deeper.

Calum rolled his eyes and stood up. He went over to where Michael sat and insisted, "Don't be a bore, Mikey. It's only for the rest of the party, everyone is drunk and won't remember it." He leaned down and whispered "I know you like to look pretty, I'm sure you'll love the dress I picked out. It is just your color too, don't worry. You'll look beautiful."

When Michael went to argue more, Calum was already grabbing his arm and pulling him up. The boy gasped and was tugged away with people cheering. As if a guy reluctantly wearing a dress is so amazing. It's not, it's just humiliating and he wanted to curl in a ball and hide away forever.

The two went to the steps and Michael missed Luke walking passed, confused but turning to a room. Michael glanced back, however he missed him and sighed as he saw Calum opening a room door. He nervously waited until Calum returned with a light pink dress folded up and reminding him of Cinderella.

Calum took his hand again and led him to a room that was probably Mali's considering the purple blanket and locked so people wouldn't go in. Michael winced at the bright lights being turned on and Calum locked the door behind him. That would make some people nervous, but Michael just timidly watched as Calum laid out the dress.

It was very pretty, he admitted to himself. The pink pastel color silky and it had nice rhinestones on it. The material was nice, silky, smooth and he realized it was an expensive feeling, making him confused as he turned to Calum with furrowed eyebrows. A thought just occurred.

"Why do you have a dress?"

Calum waved a hand in dismissal, stretching his back a little, "It's Mali's, she was a princess last year for Halloween. Well she was going to be. The dress is too big, so it'll fit you perfectly. You have a nice body and I know you shave your legs. Don't even try hiding that from me, Mikey."

Michael flushed red and he mumbled,"I don't hide it, I just don't embrace it."

"Wherever, I'm gonna leave you to it. Don't try running off either, some of the team is at the doors downstairs, so good luck and can't wait to see you in that dress, I think I chose well," Calum joked, playfully winking and shaking his head in amusement as he left the room.

When he left, Michael wasn't happy. He looked at the dress with a nervous expression and picked it up timidly. His hands were nearly trembling as he felt the silky textured fabric in his hands. It soft and comforting, but also felt rather sexy. Sort of Luke lingerie but more innocent. And, well, fancy.

At first he contemplated jumping out the window that was by the closet, but then he realized he's in the second story and might die. He wasn't forced to wear the dress, but if he didn't put it on then he be laughed at. However, he'll be laughed at either way. At least he would seem reluctant and brave to put on the dress, though.

Is it weird that he kind of wants to wear it? He would, really, because he's kind of curious. But, not in front of all those people who would ridicule him. They know it's a dare, though, so maybe it won't be too bad. Is just a dress, that is all. Just a piece of clothing he kind of really liked, but didn't want to like.

Michael reluctantly stripped down to his...panties. He blushed despite no one seeing, because it was his little secret. He likes panties because they make him feel pretty. The cute polka dots and little bow that was shown. It has a trimmed ruffle at the elastic part and he really liked them. Even if he had to buy them online because he was too shy and scared someone might see him.

When Michael tried putting the dress on, it was a right snug, but it did fit. The arm holes were a right squeezed, but he pulled on them and they stretched a little. The dress was puffy at the bottom, resembling every Disney princess dress and he anxiously went to the mirror only to become flushed red. Maybe it was the hair throwing it off, but other than that he didn't look ugly or anything. Plus, it kind of fit. Black hair and a pink dress...it seems nice.

If anything, he looked pretty.

Michael had nice legs that were shaved like Calum predicted. He liked to have smooth skin and even if no one saw his legs, Michael loved to look good. He had normal arms that aren't too muscular so to laziness and well, he already had a pretty face. Even if he didn't think it was good looking. To others, like Calum, he was told he looked a little feminine due to his lips and eyes. Instead of feeling insulted, he just felt happy and proud.

After what seemed like hours, Michael finally exited the room and slowly, ever so slowly, went back downstairs. People didn't pay any mind to him and he hid his face when rushing to the basement. He heard the game being continued and beamed, hoping no one would point him out since they're distracted. Sadly, he was wrong.

Because, as soon as he went downstairs, he heard a roar of whistles being heard and people cheering, others laughing. A flush formed on his cheeks as he saw everyone staring. He shyly hid his hands behind his back and looked down, seeing people staring at him intently.

Michael wanted to run off, but Calum rushed over and grabbed his arm. He said with a smirk, tugging him back,"Now, now. You need to wear that dress for the rest of the party, babe. Once people leave, you can take it off. Now, let's get the game finished. We have a couple more people to go."

A frown formed on Michael's lips as he reluctantly went over to the corner. Considering he already went, he just sat down on the couch with his legs crossed. He tries smoothing out the dress since it was a little puffy and getting in the way. But, then groaned and pushed it down with his hands.

He also had the gloves on, which were fitting well considering he has small hands anyways. People kept looking back at him and it made him self-conscious. He really hoped Luke wouldn't see him, because that would be really embarrassing. He looked like an idiot and didn't want Luke to see him dressed like this.

As the time passed, Michael was anxious to change and no longer look like a complete fool. However, this one guy kept glancing back at him and he shyly looked down, grabbing his phone to have something to do. He took off the gloves and began to play some weird games he downloaded one day from boredom and saw the truth or dare game was finally over.

He had seen some weird shit and now, he can't look at anyone the same. Sure enough, he doesn't talk to these people anyways. But, still. He does see them around and now he can't picture Amy White the way she was before knowing she had kissed her brother once. But, hey, he won't judge. He likes wearing panties and now knows he kind of likes dresses, so.

When it all ended, Michael was happy to know he can take the dress off now. He didn't want to, however, he didn't want to seem weird. Michael grinned since the party was just about over. Everyone was heading upstairs from the basement and he went to scurry off as well, but was suddenly pulled back.

Michael nearly tripped over the dress, lifting it up a little and saw one of Calum's teammates smirking lazily at him. Michael sheepishly smiled,"Uh, hi."

"Hey, beautiful," The boy slurred,nearly stumbling as he moved forward a bit so Michael was pressed to the wall. Michael's green eyes widened and the taller boy laughed lightly,"You got really...really pretty eyes. Like, they're so um, green and stuff. Never noticed how pretty you were...errr...what's your name?"

The boy in the dress said awkwardly,"Michael."

"Right! Mitchel! Pretty name for a pretty boy," The guy then gripped Micheal's hips a bit harshly and pulled him close. Michael stumbled, gripping onto him just to balance. "My name's Drew. You know, like in that Taylor song about tears and shit. I only know the song from my uh, sister...I don't like Taylor, pfttt."

Spit hit on Michael's face and he grimaced in disgust, trying to hide it. Michael laughed forcefully and tried taking the boy's hands off his waist. He nodded timidly,"Right, got it. Listen, I need to um, go to the bathroom. But, I'll be back in five minutes, okay? I'll be quick, bye."

Not even bothered, Drew just stumbled off to the couch and fell down face first. Michael raised an eyebrow, but quickly left just in case. He nearly tripped on the dress and gripped on it, lifting it a little. He saw the crowd of people dancing to Katy Perry and sighed, trying to find somewhere to go.

Considering he knew his way around, he figured he should just go to Calum's room. He was friends with the boy, so it's not like Calum would care. Deciding it was best, he quickly tried to move through the crowd of people and sighed deeply at the smell of hormones and sweat everywhere. He swore, people were basically having sex on the dance floor.

When he went upstairs, he looked through the rooms since the place seemed different considering how many people were there. Finally, he found Calum's room and hesitated. He figured Calum wouldn't mind him staying there for the night and shrugged, entering the room.

However, Michael froze in his step as he saw someone he didn't expect. Luke Hemmings. The blonde halted his thumbs from where he was typing on his phone and slowly pulled out his earbuds as he sat up. Michael swallowed a small lump in his throat and sheepishly nodded back.

"Uh, s-sorry. I just — um, I should go," Michael awkwardly went to leave, but stopped as Luke spoke.

"No, it's fine," Luke assured timidly. "You can uh, stay. You know, if you want to. I know parties suck and figure you don't want to hang out with those people anyways. You look like the guy that likes to chill by himself." He then eyed Michael and a small smile tugged at his lips,"You're Calum's friend...aren't you? Michael, was it?"

Michael just nodded, not sure how to speak anymore.

Luke motioned him over, so Michael shut the door and the music outside was muffled, barely heard now. He anxiously sat down at the foot of the bed, blushing when Luke crawled down and sat next to him. He had on a loose tanktop, a snapback and some ripped skinny jeans. He looked really hot.

It was then that Michael's breath hitched as he covered his face with his glove-covered hands in embarrassment. He totally forgot he was wearing a dress and just remembered by how Luke kept staring at him. He whined and face deeply flushed from how embarrassed he was at his attire.

A frown formed on Luke's face as he pulled Michael's hands away,"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm wearing a dress!" Michael whined, heart speeding up when seeing Luke's hands lightly holding onto his. "I promise, it-it was a dare. I'm not a — a freak, I swear."

Luke chuckled lightly and he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. A glint formed on Luke's eyes and he took away one of his hands, turning so he was facing Michael. He paused and then placed a hand on Michael's waist, admiring the silky material with a thoughtful expression. 

"I think you...look beautiful," Luke admitted, eyes meeting Michael's green ones. 

It was like a dream. Michael has had the biggest crush on Luke for so long. After so many months pining after him, Luke finally notices him. All it took was a stupid dress and a party, but Michael was fine with that. He's heart nearly dropped and his face was blushing like crazy.

He stuttered out,"Y-You do? Really?"

Luke could barely speak and he just found himself moving his hands down Michael's body, traveling from his waist, to his chest and to his sides. Michael was tingling and his body felt on fire. Luke lightly traced around Michael's nipple through the tight chest area of the dress and Michael flinched, so sensitive and his breath caught in his throat.

"Mhmm, you're so - so pretty," Luke was lost of words and he brought his hand to Michael's cheek now, cradling his face and letting his thumb brush against Michael's red cheeks. Luke leaned forward, other hand on Michael's side. "God, you're fucking gorgeous. This dress is just — wow. Such a pretty princess."

Is this a dream? It surely felt like one. Michael was grinning like a fool and looking down. But, Luke lifted his chin and Michael gulped slowly as their eyes stared into each other's. The fact that he called Michael princess threw him off, yet made miss heart basically slam in his chest with an excited feeling.

Michael asked sheepishly, "A-A princess?"

"Yes, baby. Don't you see it? You're wearing such a pretty dress made for a princess," Luke whispered hotly, hands traveling up Michael's legs and slipping under the dress. "Has anyone ever told you that you are such a beautiful person? Cause, you are... So pretty and delicate and damn, you're gorgeous."

A lump formed in his throat as his green eyes stared at Luke, wondering why this was happening and if it was some crazy joke. He muttered with a timid gaze, "You're—You're messing with me. You don't — who put you up to this?"

"No one, fuck Michael. I just—"

Luke paused, feeling Michael's thighs trembling and he was so tempted. His blue eyes stared at Michael's lips and soon enough, he was pressing his own to Michael's and everything froze. It was like time stopped and Michael nearly cried with happiness, always having dreamt of this moment and never living it.

Luke was kissing him and Michael was not dreaming this time. His lips were soft and his tongue so wet as he licked into his mouth. It was messier than he wanted his first kiss with Luke to be, but he loved it nevertheless. Loved kissing him and having Luke touch him the way he was. So soft and gentle, yet firm with his hold as he pressed Michael down on the bed and moved over him. He straddled his hips and firmly moved his lips with Michael, deepening as much as he can, just wanting to explore every part of him.

Luke mumbled as he saw the tiara on Michael's head,"Can I touch your princess? Make you feel as royal as you are?"

There was a pause as Michael stared. His heart racing and mouth wet and kissed and red. He was a virgin and never has he done this. Yet, here was his crush who was asking to touch him like he always wanted to. He wanted to be with Luke and he nodded quickly, feeling himself hard under his dress and staining against his damp panties from his precome.

Luke shook his head, moving his hands to Michael's wrist and pinning them above Michael's head. "I need to hear you say it. I need a yes, I don't want to take advantage of you, princess."

"I'm not drunk," Michael said quietly, gulping at Luke's lust filled gaze. "I want to , you're not taking advantage of me. Promise. I-I'm just a little nervous."

Luke nodded it in understanding and leaned close to Michael's ear, lightly nipping on the lobe. Never has Michael thought someone touching his ear would make him feel so hot, but then again. This is Luke Hemmings, the guy he's crushed on for so long touching him.

Luke still seemed concerned, but Michael decided to take a leap of confidence and pressed his lips to Luke's. Luke did taste alcohol on Michael's tongue, but tried not to worry. Not everyone gets drunk from a little beer and Michael seemed fine as he was withering beneath the taller boy and whined as Luke sucked lightly on his tongue, body grinding on Michael.

He then pulled his mouth from Michael's, giving one last kids and began nipping at his neck, sucking lovebites and letting his tongue soothe the mark. He sat up suddenly and slowly took off his shirt, Michael staring with lustful eyes and trailed down Luke's body towards where a small happy trail disappeared to his jeans.

Luke kicked off his shoes and socks, gripping onto Michael's legs. Michael went to unzip his dress, however Luke shook his head and a whispered,"Wanna fuck you in this dress, yeah? Wanna fuck you while you look like a princess, is that okay? "

Michael nearly choked hearing that, but nodded wordlessly. He didn't like the weight of the dress, but was willing to do whatever Luke asked. If Luke gets off to this, then Michael does too cause he likes whenever Luke is happy and the boy seemed rather happen as he scrunched up the end of the dress to get to Michael's thighs, having Michael hold it up and then Michael's face flushed red when hearing Luke's breath hitched.

The panties. He forgot about them. He went to defend himself, however Luke shook his head and he leaned forward, head barely visible with the dress in the way. Michael gasped softly when he felt Luke trace his tongue across the bulge restricted in the underwear and fingers digging into Michael's thick and beautiful thighs.

Luke then kissed from the bulge to Michael's thighs. The feeling was so sensational and Michael keened as Luke nipped at the skin. He heard Luke mutter against the pale skin,"Wearing fucking panties? Such a sexy little thing. You're a bad boy, huh? A naughty little princess."

"Y-Yes, Luke," Michael mewled, gripping onto the white sheets and felt himself grow more hard as Luke kissed the thighs so light, it felt like a feather.

His kisses were soft and gentle, lips brushing against the skin and Michael's thighs were nearly trembling as he moaned at the feeling. He never knew he was so sensitive there. It was like his sweet spot he never knew of. But, Luke just seemed to know. His lips naturally sucking a love bite in a place no one will see except him.

Luke then whispered hotly against Michael's thighs,"Wanna rim you, baby. Do you want me? I'll make you feel really good, princess."

Michael nodded eagerly, wanting any kind of contact he can. He just wanted Luke's lips and tongue anywhere. The thought of Luke's mouth on him was the best thing ever and Luke chuckled, petting at his thighs some more and then moved closer, thumbs sliding under the elastic of Michael's panties and tugged them down slowly, freeing Michael's hard-on that was leaking pre-come.

Before he began to rim Michael, Luke mouthed teasingly at the tip of Michael's hard on. Michael's hips bucked up out of his control, Michael's hands gripping at Luke's hair without meaning to. He went to apologize, but Luke smirked and wrapped his lips around Michael's hard-on, sucking at the tip lightly.

Michael keened,"M-More, please. Fuck, more."

Michael breathed out through his nose, the feeling of Luke's sweet lips wrapped around the tip almost too much after going so long with nothing, never having an experience. He gripped at Luke's hair more, unable to hold back the moans that were leaving his sinfully red lips.

Luke widened his law, taking in all of Michael and using his free hand to grip at the dress and deepthroat Michael. His eyes glistened with tears, red from the tip of Michael hitting at his throat, but enjoying it.He takes in a deep breath when Michael pulls back, gasping, calming himself by licking feather-light across the head of his dick. 

Michael was concerned, going to ask if he did something wrong. But, Luke already takes him till his nose touches Michael's tummy.Michael frowns, petting through Luke's hair soothingly, but then he's shakily trying to stop himself from coming as Luke bobs his head up and down.

Michael whined in the back of his throat, raising his head off the pillow to try and see Luke, but the ruffles of the dress were in the way. Luke took him even deeper, his nose pressing into the tuffs of hair at the base of Michael's díck that were barely there, meaning he shaves . Luke kept going, running his tongue over the head each time he pulls out, making his lips as tight around him as possible. 

His eyes are watering from how long he's gone without breathing, head starting to feel cloudy. He suddenly moved from Michael and Michael was confused, panting heavily and sweating. Before he could speak, Luke just shook his head and Michael was throbbing, confused as to why he stopped.

Michael's face flushed red when realizing just how turned on he was. Before he could speak, however, Luke tossed the panties to the side that were next to them on the bed and motioned for him to lift his legs just a little. He did as told, feeling so hot and flustered and Luke didn't waste anytime.

Luke had licked a stripe along Michael's rim, teasing him slowly. 

As soon as Luke's tongue came in contact with his skin, Michael whimpered and propped himself up on his elbows so he can look down at Luke. Luke's staring up at him, hard to see with the dress in the way, but he can feel Luke's tongue circling his hole then flattening out and licking in broad strokes across him.

Luke brought one of his hands up to Michael's mouth and tapped on his lips, moaning against Michael's skin when he sucked Luke' fingers into his mouth. He figured Luke obviously didn't bringe lube, and it was a decent replaced. Michael was so sensitive, though, and struggled to suck on his fingers when Luke is licking his ass.

He pointed his tongue and licked past Michael's tight ring of muscle, licking along his smooth walls and reveling in the whine Michael let out.When Luke starts sucking around his rim, Michael's elbows give out and he falls back against the bed. He's still trying to suck on Luke's fingers, but he's not really doing that much, too caught up in what he's feeling.

But Luke's not complaining; his fingers are wet enough anyways. Luke takes his fingers out of Michael's mouth and brings them down to slide one in alongside his tongue. He wiggles it around a bit before adding a second finger and sucking around the digits.

There's a constant string of moans and whines coming from Michael's mouth and Luke wants those sounds played on repeat in his mind forever.He slowly works up to three fingers, scissoring them inside Michael, then slowly fucking them in and out. It was so weird, but pleasuring considering Michael is all so new to this and Luke is unaware.

Luke pulls his face back briefly to look at Michael from over the dress and he's pretty sure he's never seen anything more beautiful. Michael's got a flush from his cheeks to his chest, his eyes are shut tight, his black dyed hair were stuck to his face with sweat, and he's got his hands fisted in the sheets.

"You're so beautiful, princess," Luke tell him because he can't not; he truly is.

Michael whines and fucks back onto Luke' fingers. Luke crooks his fingers a bit and massages against the fleshy nub he finds there. "L-Luke, Luke, I'm not gonna—," Michael starts before he breaks off with a moan.

Luke goes back to licking and sucking around his fingers, keeps his fingers massaging against that spot, until Michael clenches around him and came with a whine. He works him through it and then sits back on his haunches and just stared down at the boy, waiting for him to come back to him with a strangely amused expression.

After a few moments, Michael blinks his eyes open and smiles at Luke. "M'sorry. I didn't mean to. Just felt so good," he slurred, feeling embarrassed as he blushed, burying his hands over his face.

Luke just laughed and shaked his head, "No, baby, that was good. I wanted you to come before we had sex. It'll help you stay relaxed." He then sighed and scooted up, pressing his lips to Michael's chastely. "I know you're a virgin...and, I figured you wouldn't stop me. The least I can do is make your first time less painful and more respectful."

"'Respectful?" Michael drawled out with a frown, playing with the rhinestones of the dress.

"Yeah, meaning if you wanted to stop then I would. But, someone else might not have," Luke tried saying and sighed as Michael simply blinked at him.

Michael's just staring at him dazed, doesn't really get it, till Luke propped himself above Michael and licked into his mouth. He made his point and hopefully Michael will understand. He moaned into the kiss and licks hungrily at Michael's tongue, feeling the slickness of the dress across his bare body.

He knew it was coming and Michael was scared, if he's being honest. Yet, also very excited. As Luke's tongue circled around his mouth, he felt it. Like, this was right despite them not dating. Because, Luke was rough and gentle. He was caring and demanding and Luke's hands were so nice against Michael's body.

It wasn't long till Luke was sucking a sensitive lovebite already made and soon he looked up at Michael, asking breathy as he ran his hands through the boy's fringe,"Y-You sure you want to?" 

"P-Please, m'hard again," Michael admitted, chest heaving as Luke nodded. 

Luke then stood up and he took off his pants, then his boxers and Michael stared at his naked body. Because, fuck. Luke is even hotter without anything on. He gulped nervously, seeing Luke give a reassured smile and move in front of him. Luke rubbed his legs soothingly and kissed his neck.

Luke hesitated, knowing they needed something and he just spat in his hand, slicking himself up. Most times that would be gross, but considering they just made out and Luke rimmed Michael, the boy didn't find it all that disgusting. He was just really turned on and focused on preparing himself to lose his virginity.

Soon enough, Luke was scooting between Michael's legs and he leaned down, kissing him deeply as he used one hand to hold his hard-on and the other to steady himself above Michael. Their lips moved quickly, Luke's tongue teasing at Michael's lips and he slowly pulled back, teeth dragging across his lips.

He gave him a look, meaning to make sure he wants it. Michael nodded in response, too desperate to open his mouth in case any embarrassing noises came out. With that done, Luke slowly pushed in and Michael squeezed his eyes shut at the pain. Luke gave him a moment to get use to it, soothingly pressing kisses to his face and smiling against Michael's flushed cheek.

He went inch by inch once Michael nodded that he was ready. They waited and pushed. Waited and pushed. Then, Luke pushed all the way in till his hips met Michael's and waited for Michael to get use to it. Their lips messily kissed to distract from the pain and the dress was ruffled around them, tickling Luke's tummy but he didn't care, it was nice if anything.

"Move." Michael moaned after a few minutes. 

Luke started to pull out all the way and thrust back in slowly. Both of the boys grunted as Luke leaned forward and pushed his tongue into Michael's mouth. After a while of making out, moaning into each others mouths and Luke' sloppy thrusts, Michael wanted so badly to ask him to go faster, but his words were caught in his throat.

As if reading his mind, Luke then snapped his hips forward unexpectedly, slamming himself into Michael. Michael's gasp of surprise blended in with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Luke started to thrust into him.Luke began to pick up the speed of his thrusts and started to pound into Michael. 

The headboard of the bed was banging against the walls and if they had neighbors, they would be getting noise complaints. Michael's moans were loud and throaty, which made Luke fuck into him harder and faster, every thrust pushing Michael slightly further up the bed.

Luke reached in between their sweaty chests and started to tug on Michael's leaking hard-on in time with his thrusts. Michael whined as he gripped on Luke's back,"F-Fuck, Luke. N-Not gonna last."

He could barely speak, his eyes struggling to stay open but wanting to see Luke come as well. The blonde sweating on top of him, his body glistening and bright, blue eyes staring right at him. He was nearly shaking with the urge to come as he saw Luke's hips snapping against his bum beneath the dress Michael wore.

"So good for me princess, so tight, feels so good inside you," Luke praised Michael and started to suck on his exposed neck, his lips so nice against the boy's skin.

Michael replied with a loud moan and Luke knew that he was close. His eyes said it all and Michael's nails were scratching at his back, so blunt yet sharp and Luke winced,but the pain was also pleasure. He was barely even able to make a sound as his mouth hung open and no words came out.

"Come for me pretty princess," Luke whispered hotly in his ear.

With that, Michael released all over his dress and Luke and even himself. Luke moaned at the sight of Michael and released inside of him. Luke sloppily rode out their highs and pulled out making Michael wince slightly. Luke collapsed beside Michael and breathed heavily. 

There was a silence in the room and Luke glanced at Michael, who barely was able to keep his eyes open. Luke smiled a little and he yawned, hearing the party downstairs still going. Once he had calmed down, he got up and Michael looked at him sleepily, his cheeks beautifully blushed.

Luke moved over to where Calum had a towel lazily tossed over the dresser. Despite Calum probably having used it for a shower, Luke took it and wiped off the come from himself. Luke then motioned Michael to sit up. He helped the boy take off the dirtied dress and Luke smiled as he kissed Michael's neck and joined him in bed.

Both were too tired to think of getting up and going home. They just laid down with the blanket draped over themselves. And, Michael hesitated, but snuggled close to Luke and laid his head on his chest. Luke looked at him with a fond expression and buried his face in Michael's sweaty hair, soon drifting to sleep.

-

No one can really blame Michael for being scared in the morning. Let's just say, his bum was very sore and his head was very close to a throbbing feeling. Not from alcohol, he only had one drink. But, because he had came twice in one night and his ass really hurt.

He was facing the wall and his face was flushed red, he could feel it, and he saw the dress from last night in the corner of the room. Which, he recognized as Calum's. The memories of last night were slowly appearing. The dare, the Calum and Ashton kiss, the guy from the team flirting with him.

But, more importantly it was the fact that him and Luke had sex. He held back a small giggle, remembering it so clearly. It was honestly amazing and that's coming from someone who's never had sex. Maybe it's because it was with the guy he's fallen for so long ago.

However, as he stared at the wall in front of him, he had felt Luke's body pressed to his. He was afraid Luke might leave when he wakes up. That the blonde would just be all 'fuck you, oh wait I already did.' and then leave. That this was just a one-night stand and Luke was only nice to get it done.

He turned over, seeing Luke's face so peaceful and hair a messy look. Michael could see his bare chest and the blanket draping over his waist, making everything a mystery. Or, would have been considering Michael now can say he knows what Luke Hemmings looks like naked.

Michael scooted closer, trying to at least cuddle before Luke leaves him. He slowly leaned his head on Luke's arm and let his leg lightly drape with Luke's, curling into his body. Luke was so warm, like a furnace. He was cuddly and smelled like sweat, but it was kind of a nice smell. Or Michael's just really weird and had fallen in love within eight hours.

Suddenly, however Luke began to turn a little in his sleep and grumble as he blinked his eyes awake. Michael quickly closed his eyes to act like he was sleeping. Luke sighed and sat up a little, reaching for what was probably his phone. Michael expected him to get up and leave, but he heard a clank and then Luke was laying back down, wrapping his arm around the boy.

Michael couldn't help it. He fluttered his eyes open and frowned when seeing Luke had closed his eyes as if to go back to sleep. He hesitated, asking quietly,"Why didn't you leave?"

"Hm?" Luke yawned into his hand and asked in confusion,"What? Why would I leave?"

"Cause, we had se— well, you know," Michael admitted sheepishly and looked down. "I just um, I thought you would have left. Considering you probably just wanted to do that."

The blonde shook his head and he sat up, placing his hand on Michael's waist and said,"No, Michael. Of course not. I told you last night I wanted it special. I—I just , I care about you."

"Before last night you barely even knew me," Michael retorted sadly, sitting up. "I liked you for so long and had this stupid crush on you. A-And you never even remembered my name. It just seems weird that you finally noticed me and we had sex...I just thought you would have left cause you didn't even know me before."

"I did know you," Luke said with a small smile. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Michael's chastely due to morning breath and tucked some of Michael's fringe behind his hair. "And, that's actually adorable. I never knew you had a crush on me. But, I have seen you before and I did recognize you, remember? I always thought you were gorgeous. And, when you walked in with that dress..."

"You thought 'ugh, who the hell is this freak?" Michael snorted, looking down shyly.

Luke rolled his eyes and scooted closer,"No. I thought 'how the hell does this boy look like a better princess than a girl?' Cause, you looked beautiful and I know us having sex was...unsafe. It was kind of dumb to just do it with a stranger. But, I felt like we really knew each other...and..."

"What?" Michael asked suspiciously, seeing Luke nervously playing with the blanket.

Luke admitted,"I just think i want to be more. I want us to try this out, if you want."

Michael grinned,"You mean, um...be boyfriends?" He then saw Luke's expression and quickly said,"Nevermind. Sorry."

However, Luke shook his head and he leaned forward, ignoring the gross taste of morning breath. Cause, Michael was so cute and he had to kiss him. When he pulled back, Michael looked down and chuckled breathlessly as Luke tapped his bottom lip.

"Let's start with a date."

And, that was all Michael could ask for. He nodded and eagerly kissed Luke. The two were still naked, but they just made out anyways and giggled into each other's mouths, kissing each other's noses and even sharing small tickles fights due to being so happy.

However, it was getting close to noon. So, they both got up and changed. Michael luckily fit Calum's clothes he borrowed (cause, stealing is wrong) that he found in the closet. He saw Luke sneakily rolling up the dress from the night before and sneak it in a bag he also borrowed from Calum.

They both giggled and took a ten dollar bill as well. Well, maybe Calum should lock his bedroom door, honestly. They will pay him back, of course. Luke just needed some money to buy Michael a nice breakfast. Calum should be happy, if anything, cause Michael's dream came true.

Luke and Michael brushed their teeth using some extra toothbrushes they found under the sink in packets. Luke even held Micheal's hand and it was so surreal. Only last night did Michael think Luke was having sex with a girl, when in reality, he was hiding from everyone in a bedroom all alone. 

Now, they were going on a date. Which was really amusing because when they went downstairs, they saw Calum passed out on the couch and both laughed. He must have seen them in bed the night before. What an amazing sight of seeing your two best friends naked in your bed with come on your sister's dress.

Luke smirked as he drew a díck on Calum's forehead before running out with Michael, their hands entwined and they got a load of shit yelled at them the next day at school. Calum wasn't pleased and complained about burning his blankets. But, it's all good. Cause, now Calum is dating Ashton and Michael is dating Luke and maybe Luke fucks him in that dress a lot. But, no one had to know that.

Except Calum, of course.


End file.
